


【The Pack】Chapter.2 The Vampire Beast of Bledenboro

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 14:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 本人谐星出身，打斗场面不会写，请多担待





	【The Pack】Chapter.2 The Vampire Beast of Bledenboro

**Author's Note:**

> 本人谐星出身，打斗场面不会写，请多担待

【Yuta】

“嘿！干得漂亮！”

Yuta有点儿匆促地绕过眼前的对手带着球往球门冲过去的时候Taeyong和Johnny在看台边上对着他吹口哨并且大叫，而旁边抓着爆米花桶的Doyoung看起来忧心忡忡。

好吧，也难怪他，Yuta稍微加快一点奔跑速度又绕过两个人的时候无奈地想。因为Winwin已经一周没来上学了，而他们还在这里看球赛。

这次的球赛有那么一点儿重要，因为他们可是要和整个州的高中球队打的。

但Yuta仍然心不在焉。

就算他心不在焉他依然比正常人类反应敏捷得多，所以半个小时之后他们没什么悬念地赢得了这一场，而Taeyong就差站在长凳上对着阴雨连绵的天气嚎一嗓子。

Yuta像只大狗狗一样甩着全是汗水的脑袋跑过去和他们击掌，Doyoung把能量饮料抛给他，依旧看起来过于紧张。

“干得不错。”Doyoung只是说，能看得出来完全没在关注这场没有激烈竞争的活动。

“我知道。”Yuta冲他露出牙齿，而他只是吸了吸鼻子然后继续担忧地四处乱看。

Taeyong和Johnny分开了一些好让他坐下，然后Yuta凑到Taeyong耳朵边努力压低声音问道：

“你没和他谈谈？关于Winwin的事？”

Doyoung站在那里叉着腰没好气地瞪了他们俩一眼。

“你知道我的耳朵听得见‘悄悄话’。”

Taeyong扭过头去冲他讨好地笑了笑，这才阻止了Doyoung继续发牢骚。

“嗯哼，至少我试着和他谈过。可是他有点儿气急败坏。你知道他。他觉得Winwin不想来学校完全是我们的错。”

“某种意义上的确是的，因为Winwin只是个小孩儿，还没熟悉这里，那天也该是被警局的人和那些血腥场面吓坏了。”

“Doyoung已经把他当作我们的一部分了，虽然他还只是个人类。我没说这不好，”Taeyong咬着指甲焦虑地看了一眼场上还在欢呼的球队：“只是…他总是过度焦虑？”

场上的教练吹着口哨叫Yuta加入他们，而Yuta很显然必须去。

“通常情况下他的焦虑是好的，继续加油，伙计。”Yuta和Taeyong划拳，完成他们复杂的打招呼仪式，然后掉头向草坪跑了过去。

Johnny重新挪回Taeyong旁边轻轻撞了撞他的肩膀。

“怎么样？”

Taeyong低头致力于把冰淇淋里的小熊软糖挑出来吃掉，耸着肩看起来没那么大负担。

“你听到了，Doyoung的焦虑是好的。就那样。”

“好吧。”Johnny只是说。

大多数时候他不做过多评论或者发表意见，行动上投入比较多，这对狼群算有利。

Yuta进了最多的球，所以球员们把他举起来往空中抛，欢呼声有些刺耳，而观众差不多也散开了，只剩一些漂亮姑娘们在等待自己的男朋友，这边由Taeyong打头穿着黑色皮裤满脸凶神恶煞的三个人反而有些突兀了。

“走吧，没什么好看的了，我们在更衣室后面等他。”Doyoung踢着凳子嘟嚷着，但这足以让Taeyong和Johnny站起来了。

Yuta被汗津津又湿乎乎的人群放下来的时候敏锐地看见Taeyon冲他打了个手势，点头示意他们没问题，随着吵吵嚷嚷的队员们往更衣室走过去。

赢了比赛的球队通常极端地兴奋，这对狼人的鼻子来说有些过头了。

Yuta不参加赛后的庆祝活动是惯例，因为他真的不想跟一群散发着荷尔蒙气息的毛头小子挤在三四张披萨桌里，周围环绕着女孩儿们各种各样的香水味，过不了一会儿就会有人开始偷情，然后气味就更不好闻了。

他的嗅觉细胞会死掉的。

用最快的速度淋了个澡，Yuta同时应付着四五个同伴的邀约和交谈，幸亏他的耳朵真的能听见那么多东西还能让他们分门别类地放好，不然他就要被拖着讲到世界末日。

背着装满球服和鞋子的运动包离开更衣室的时候经过升学办公室，Yuta吹着口哨走了过去，然后又抿着嘴巴退了回来。

狼人的视觉记忆能帮助他们记得很多一眼看到的东西，当然包括人脸。

Winwin的妈妈正在给她和升学指导员的谈话做收尾，在拿上她的包时也看到了在窗外像个傻子一样站着的Yuta。

好吧，不该被看到的。

Yuta知道这个时候拔腿就跑还能跑掉，但那样就显得他更蠢了。

Mrs.Don走出来的时候Yuta依然保持着一动不动的姿势站在那里，只是抬手扯了扯他快要滑掉的挎包。

“你是那天一直等到我们回家的学生？”Winwin的妈妈听起来不带有怒气，Yuta才在心里小小松了口气。

这位来自中国的女士貌似对那天他们把自己哭得几乎断气的儿子围在中间没什么意见。

“呃…我想……是的，我是说……我是其中之一？呃…对。”

“如果你等着我是想询问Winwin的情况，他其实还不错，只是被吓坏了。等他缓过来的时候，会来学校的。”Mrs.Don微笑着，向Yuta稍微点了点头：“记得替我向那群男孩们带好。”

“好，好的…谢谢，我们很感激……”

他们在短暂的交谈之后分开，而Yuta似乎踌躇着还想问什么，回头看了一眼，Mrs.Don却又正好把他叫住。

“或许…动物尸体的事情，你们有进展了吗？”

Yuta没有想到她会问这个问题，鉴于一切消息都由Taeil传给Taeyong，他甚至没有过问。

“是这样的…警方主要负责这件事…因为Taeyong在Taeil宠物诊所打工，所以他应该知道的更多……Taeil是个兽医，有配合警方调查，如果您需要联系方式的话我这里有……”

Yuta掏出手机走过去试图与她交换电话号码，在三个号码都交给对方时才反应过来，Taeyong也许会因为这个跟自己大发一通脾气。

他可不喜欢有陌生人打进他的电话。

就算是推销产品，Yuta也见过那个人被Taeyong咆哮着骂了半个小时，甚至连挂都不敢挂。

好吧，一切为了，Winwin。

也只能这么安慰自己了。

绕到更衣室后面的时候Yuta还在想着刚刚说的话，因为很少深思熟虑地这样思考，导致他看起来游移不定，甚至没注意到空地上剑拔弩张的气氛。

遇到障碍时他正好撞在Johnny僵硬的脊背上，伸出头越过Johnny的肩膀看过去，Ten那个很容易惹怒人的轻佻笑容近在咫尺。

他的……可能是新欢，正搂着他的腰，但看起来不太好。

因为Taeyong和Doyoung站在两侧，用一种狼群捕猎的方式把这两个人围在了中间。

这个气氛完全不妙。

有些时候搞笑本能是被逼出来的，Yuta发誓他不是那种成天扮演小丑的人，但这种时候Johnny的未来需要挽救。

免得他以后成为一只孤苦伶仃的老狼，晚上只会对着月亮凄惨地哀嚎，大腹便便而且秃顶。

是个人都懂他意思。

Doyoung一向在接收信息方面比较灵活，Yuta只是和他对视了一眼，这家伙就迅速咧开了嘴。

“好吧，”他故意张大了嘴嚷嚷着：“别的问题可以先不讨论，Johnny，为什么你还没告诉他？”

Taeyong看起来在状况外，但是Yuta已经像车轱辘一样追上了Doyoung的话头：

“我们不是商量好了吗，你该告诉他真相，已经过去一周了，兄弟。”

Johnny显然没意识到炮火会对准自己，他只是严肃地皱着眉头试图显得恼火，而Ten和他的男朋友傻站在那里。

好吧，Ten看起来不傻，只有他的新男朋友傻。

Ten正在眯着眼睛梭巡每一个人，看起来像个怀疑捕猎诱饵的狐狸。

“不，我是说，嘿，你们有跟我讨论这个吗？”

Taeyong看起来有些生气，Yuta没着重于确定那是真的还是装的，就跟着他的话说了下去。

“Johnny说好的要坦白，这能怪谁。Ten很聪明，他有资格知道这一切。”

Doyoung在不动声色地靠近Taeyong，他们俩看起来像两颗大小不一的卫星正在艰难对接。

“是的，而且，他对我们有很大的帮助，现在这种时候，难道多一个脑子不是好事吗？”

Johnny貌似跟上了节奏，他突然露出了懊悔的表情，但又相当纠结，Yuta看着他忍了半天才憋住一句大笑，站在他背后踢了踢他。

“真该给你一座小金人。”他用只有狼人才能听得见的声音说。

Johnny没理会他，现在正在执着于入戏，（看起来）自卑地低头盯着地面，声音极大限度的委屈。

“我没准备好…我希望他不会被这件事吓坏，这不能怪我……而且最近发生了很多，我不确定该不该让他冒这个险。”

他说的无比坚决，以至于刚赶上步调的Taeyong差点笑跪在地上。

不过幸好，Ten背对着他们，没看见这些。

“嘿，你们这群人，我还站在这里呢。”

Ten颇有些（也许是非常）不满地瞪着他们，甚至甩开了他男朋友的怀抱。

Yuta在心里吹了吹气，看着开始进入攻击模式的刺猬一样的Ten，想着终于有起色了。

“好吧，也许，他们两个需要私下谈谈，我是说，Johnny有很多要告诉他的，不是么？”Doyoung在后面夸张地挤眉弄眼，又在Ten扭头瞪他的时候快速地换上严肃的表情，让人觉得他是个收放自如的气球。

“听起来是这样，Ten，不要觉得我们有意冒犯你，只是Johnny需要时间，”Yuta尽最大的努力惋惜地说，然后敲了敲Johnny像钢铁似的肱二头肌：“对吧，Johnny？”

Johnny在装委屈这方面很有一套，Yuta算是看出来了，这个将近190的大高个儿瘪着嘴看起来伤心欲绝又坚韧倔强，哑着嗓子说“我想是的，对不起”。

Taeyong插不进话，但他用那双巨大的眼珠子做了个emoji里翻白眼的表情。

Yuta无心走神，但是真的，上帝，看起来超像🙄。

“那你最好下次能说清楚，免得让我觉得你在放屁。”

这是Ten的最后一句话，然后他就一如既往地大步流星地走开了，留下的只有完全吸引基佬的香水味儿。

“不可否认，John，”Doyoung抱着胳膊好笑地嘟着嘴：“你却的确看上了个不错的家伙。”

Taeyong此时正插着口袋翻阅他手机里的短信，嘴里还嚼着刚拆开的泡泡糖。

“Ten的事能很快解决，现在，”他把消息群发到了其他人的手机上，Yuta也摸出来看了一眼：“Taeil说有进展，我们得过去……今天轮到谁在Winwin家守夜？”

Yuta感觉到胃里升腾起一股饥饿感，他举起了手。

“我，”他说：“但在那之前，有没有好心人先捎一顿晚餐？”

 

【Winwin】

他的妈妈用钥匙打开门进来送晚餐的时候他仍然蜷缩在床的一角，试图让自己缩到最小，这样不至于被察觉。

Mrs.Don的手轻柔地落在儿子的额头上，确认他没有出现身体上的免疫力下降，然后吻了吻他的耳朵，叫他记得吃饭。

“今天碰见了那些孩子们，他们说进展不错，不要担心。”她妥善地安慰着，斟酌着词汇希望不要引起儿子的不适。

Winwin在被子里别扭地沉寂了一会儿，最后还是开口说话，因为他的妈妈在门口慈爱而坚定地等待着。

“……好的，谢谢妈妈。”

“我也爱你，宝贝。”

门被关上之后Winwin试着从床上爬起来，套进他的牛仔裤里，然后坐到了桌子边上。

凌晨忘记给电脑充电，现在他没法登陆Netflix了。

拿着叉子试图寻找一些可以分散注意力的东西，Winwin努力不让自己看见盘子里的东西，这样不至于把那些熟食想象成腐烂的血肉。

房子当天就被洗干净了，警察局的人喊来了一辆消防车，把房屋前后的所有地方都冲洗的干干净净，爸爸妈妈也去24小时便利店买了去除气味的东西，但Winwin闭上眼睛的时候，还是满眼的血块和动物内脏，还有那些棕黑色的散发着臭味的液体。

他推着山地自行车刚回到家的时候，好吧，那群讨厌鬼看起来惊掉了下巴。他们在努力试图让自己不看到那些东西，但显然失败了。

Winwin没忍住喉咙里干呕的感觉，在书桌前哽了一声。

一周前的场景过于混乱了，Taeyong和Yuta手舞足蹈地想让他转移注意力，而Doyoung和Johnny则是在尽力挡住他的视线，旁边那个叫Taeil的宠物医生看起来也不怎么冷静，但是努力温柔地试图给他建立起心理准备。

但他看见了，而且吐的胆汁都没能幸免。

这些看起来毛毛躁躁又惹人厌烦的家伙在他的父母来之前一直陪着他，即使他吐完之后开始撕心裂肺的惨叫挣扎，被摁住之后又裹着警车里的毯子哭得连呼吸都困难，而且鼻涕眼泪糊在一起绝对很难看，但他们还是站在他周围等着，即使不知道在等什么。

他们挺好玩的，Winwin在这一周里又想了想，在巡警说自己需要空间呼吸的时候像放大的圆一样散开，又在自己看起来稳定了一点之后聚过来，端着几分钟路程外那家速食店里的热巧克力蹲在地上围成一圈，等着自己喝下去。

Taeil站在旁边和警长交涉的时候，这四个家伙就像四只大狗，蹲在那里一动不动地看着自己。

他当时差点就笑了出来，但是脑子里的恶劣影像不允许。

这一周他没少做梦，血腥的暴力的或者更多，有时候是看不清外形的怪物在追他，有时候是自己正在被撕成碎片，有时候是他的家人变成一地的血块和残骸。

 

总之最后都是尖叫着醒过来，上气不接下气，浑身浸泡在汗水里，看起来像个疯人院里无药可救的白痴。

父母常常安慰他，但那没什么用处。

把餐盘里的花椰菜和青豆吃完之后，Winwin就不想再动任何别的，即使他的妈妈把那些肉类做的很巧妙的可口。

但他还是不行。

事情发生之前他没有留下任何一个同学的联系方式，比肯镇就这么大，也许他家里发生的事全校都知道了，但他没办法知道学校里到底有没有人在说这些。

他一点儿也没想好该怎么做个正常人一样回到学校去。

晚上热水会断供，Winwin呆坐在晚餐面前发呆时才意识到电子钟已经快到七点，再不洗他就要淋冷水了。

事实上每天洗澡也没什么用，深夜的时候他照样还是浑身冷汗地醒过来，妈妈和爸爸还要在厨房烧足够多的水，好给他擦拭脸和背，避免感冒的可能性。

进入秋天的末尾之后天黑得很早，Winwin擦干了身子走出来的时候已经看不见窗外的路面，只剩下那个有点儿破烂的路灯在一会儿闪一会儿灭。

他白天睡的足够多，而明天是周日，现在是可以熬夜的时候。

在家无聊的时候他看完了全部的星际迷航，连动画版的都看了一遍，现在他想不到还能再做什么。

虽然他缺了不少的课，但一点儿也没心思补上。

再说一次，高中生活为什么能如此悲哀，但见鬼的一点儿也不平淡。

当他试图去打开同志亦凡人的时候，衣柜旁边的窗户上传来了敲击玻璃的声音。

有点儿，不，完全，恐怖。

Winwin能用余光瞟到位于自己左侧的那个窗户，但他现在只想尖叫。

完了——他的眼睛在桌上搜索着可以用来防止自己被干掉的武器，但没成功——杀人狂真的来找我了？

窗户上重复了一次敲击的声音，听起来像某种指甲，但没有不耐烦的意思。

哪个杀人狂晚上会很有礼貌地敲人窗户？！

Winwin先捂住了自己的嘴防止大叫出声，然后才缓慢地转动椅子，眼镜皱得只剩下一条缝，悄悄转身看了过去。

Yuta手里拿着学校的文件袋，鼻尖贴在玻璃上，冲他又蠢又傻地咧了咧嘴。

Winwin浑身发抖地忍耐了40秒，才防止自己从椅子上站起来冲过去然后打开窗户给他一拳。

他摇摇摆摆地站起来去给那个趴在自己的窗户上的蠢货打开旋钮，在对上那张傻乐的脸的时候又忍不住感觉到难过，意识到这也算是同学来拜访的一种形式，这比起其他任何安抚都来得让人委屈得多。

“你为什么不走正门。”

Winwin飞快地想到一句开头，问完之后有些仓促地走回桌边上，庆幸着自己没开灯，不然会让Yuta看到眼泪和幼稚鬼一样红起来的眼眶。

“原来我来拜访，你这么感动吗？”

Yuta翻身钻进来，站在那里没有动，有些好笑地说。

“你怎么知道……”Winwin试图反驳他，但随即意识到自己承认了他在哭鼻子，这逊毙了。

“我是说，我没……”

“好了，不用这样，没关系。”

Yuta微笑着，看起来不像以前，没那么具有攻击性。

他把文件袋拆开，把里面的A4纸拿出来给他。

“虽然我们不在一个年级，”Yuta看起来不太在意地把那些复印纸递给他：“我找你的同学把笔记复印了下来，希望对你有用处。”

他努力让自己显得满不在乎地酷，但看起来就是为了这件事做了很多。

Winwin这回没有忍住笑。

他的心脏还是有点堵，但比先前好了许多。

“谢谢，咳，对不起，没有嘲笑你的意思……”

“你这几天还好吗？”

Yuta试图转移话题，但没那么成功，而Winwin逆着路灯向他微笑，在狼人夜视的眼睛里仍然很好看。

早知道就不该共处一室。

Yuta能闻得出来，Winwin身上散发着恐惧和脆弱的气味，闻起来不像先前那样舒服了。

“过来。”

“什么？”

Yuta向Winwin伸出一只手，看起来要给他一个拥抱。

“只是——过来一下。对你有帮助，我想。”

Winwin在短暂的时间里考虑了一下危险性和安全性，感觉起来更安全，所以他还是走了过去。

他本以为会是一个拥抱，但Yuta只是抓住了他的手腕，然后尽量松的握在手里。他的手指摁在他的动脉上，貌似在最快的时间里毫无阻碍地就找到了那根血管，并且只是这样抓着。

这很奇怪。Winwin不知道发生了什么，但那种大脑深处的恐惧在流逝，像被抽取的血液一样离开了身体。

他不再感受到惊慌失措的情绪在脑海里盘旋，而Yuta此时此刻的表情有点古怪，不过一会儿就恢复了原样。

他们就这样站着，持续了三分多钟没有动弹，而Winwin感觉越来越轻松。

甚至有些久违的雀跃。

“你做了什么？”

Yuta在他这样问的时候仍然没有松开手，但和他一起在房间一角的沙色豆袋椅里坐了下去。

“人体接触有助于缓解负面情绪。”他只是说。

“你知道这不可能，我不是三岁，Yuta，”Winwin好笑地瞪着他：“我妈妈就算抱着我一晚上，也没有任何起色。”

“Well，”Yuta耸了耸肩：“有些人有那个天赋，有些人没有。”

Winwin看得出来他不想说，所以没有追问，免得听起来冒犯。

他已经给自己送了笔记，无论如何自己欠他一笔。

“你今天有做噩梦吗？”

“嗯？”

Winwin看起来颇为惊讶，而Yuta迅速懊悔的脸色让他察觉自己抓住了什么小尾巴。

“你怎么知道我——你一直在？”

“不，呃，不，当然不，我没那么变态……”Yuta慌忙解释道，并且把手抽了回去，那一瞬间Winwin甚至感觉到难受。

“我是说…没有，真的，今天轮到我而已……”Yuta语无伦次起来，没再看着Winwin：“我们轮流值班，在你家……为了防止，你知道的——那个东西再次出现……幸好它没出现过，但是，Taeyong和Johnny说情况都一样，你每天晚上都尖叫着醒过来。”

Yuta顿了顿，抿着嘴试着笑了一下：

“一周都是。”

Winwin好像没听进去什么，眯着眼睛抓住Yuta的视线，看起来直接过滤了他的话。

“它？”

“什么？”

“我是说，”Winwin抱着胳膊看起来知道了些什么，Yuta迅速闻出了他的变化：“那些尸体…不是人做的吗？”

“不——”Yuta看起来恨不得从窗户重新爬出去，但显然他没那么做：“我们猜是某种大型动物，只是没确认……毕竟这的确看起来不像人做的。”

Winwin只是看着他，试图用沉默再问出一点消息，但Yuta没在意，因为他的手机响了。

“我说的没错，”Yuta打开了短信，然后又收回了口袋里，Winwin没来得及看到那是什么：“我得走了，如果有进展的话……我尽量告诉你，大部分的内容Taeil不允许我们说。”

他用来的方式离开，等他已经轻巧地从二楼跳到草坪上时，Winwin又趴在窗户旁边把头探了出去。

“你要去哪儿？”

Yuta抬头冲他摊开了手：

“我不知道，他们会通知我的。”

远离城镇灯光的地方在Yuta刚说完话的时候传来了一声悠长而且令人恐惧的狼嚎，Winwin缩了缩脖子，但Yuta微笑着。

“好了，现在我知道了，拜拜。”

“Hey！”Winwin冲他喊道：“你今晚还会在楼下…我是说，值班吗？”

Yuta已经走出了草坪，回头看了他一眼，冲他笑了笑。

“你希望我来吗？”

“什么？”

Yuta没给他回答的机会，下一个瞬间就被路灯照不到的的黑暗吞噬了。而Winwin因为他的话砰地关上了窗户。

什么东西，他气呼呼地想，谁他妈的想你来。

他回头去看书桌上的笔记，感觉到自己像一只蒸熟的澳洲龙虾一样难堪。

这个人到底什么意思。

 

【Doyoung】

Yuta赶到的时候Doyoung已经急得几乎要狼化了，他瞪着眼睛看起来即将要对Yuta发火，但最后只是烦躁地挥了挥手，示意他快点，即使他刚用狼人的状态狂奔了过来。

“能确定那是什么东西，比起吸血狼，它更准确的名字是‘The Vampire Beast of Bledenboro*’，”Taeil举着手里的报告，然后指着他们现在站着的这条高速：“监控拍到它从前面的缺口横窜了过去，现在我们分头搜寻，你们看到了就叫一声，怎么分组？”

Taeyong指了指他，然后又指了指Doyoung：

“你跟我一组，你们三个分开，按照以前训练过的来，都清楚吧。”

Doyoung看起来只想赶紧解决这些，而Johnny只是问道：

“Winwin看起来如何？”

“还不错，但他吃不下肉类。”Yuta简短地回应，脱掉了他的外套塞进Taeyong骑过来的机车里，然后在他的后座上拍了拍：“但愿我回来的时候这玩意还好好的。”

Taeyong拍了拍他的心肝宝贝，肆无忌惮地哼了一声：

“当然，没人能伤害到她。Taeil，你需要探照灯吗？”

狼人拥有绝佳的夜视能力，但Taeil显然不行。

很大程度上德鲁伊和正常人类无异，他们只是学识渊博并且长寿罢了。

Doyoung、Yuta和Johnny率先扎入森林，他们以蛇行的方式前进，保证互相在对方的横向视线上，两双血红的眼睛和一双亮蓝的眼睛看起来像森林里的鬼火。

而Taeyong跨上了他的机车，带着Taeil轰鸣着向相反的方向一头闯入黑色的树林雾霭之中，显然会成为今晚城镇边缘最吵嚷的不速之客。

这个美国东部来的大家伙能查到的资料少之又少，Taeil只给他们一人发了一把浸泡过附子草的纯银刀具，纯银能杀掉吸血鬼是传说，但这对于狼人来说才是最致命的，更何况上面的附子草还是高纯度提取物。

如果他们能用这个杀死吸血狼，那也很可能弄死自己。

Doyoung不是很专注，鉴于他还在为Winwin感到担心。

吸血狼的智商不低，而它盯上了Winwin，显然是有别的企图。

一半的狼人血统言下之意很明显，它能分辨得出Winwin是特别的。

根据先前动物的死亡记录来看，发现的地点集中在比肯山高中和白桦街道附近，这个家伙是在磨牙。

Doyoung和Taeil大致解释过他的想法，这东西很显然想得到Winwin，至于是同化他还是杀掉他，那就另当别论了。

无论哪种情况，Winwin都不安全。

Taeil一向倾向于一步一个脚印把事做好，他只是说先找到那个家伙再进行下一步的顾虑，但Doyoung还是在跟自己较劲。

虽然Winwin的家看起来洗干净了，但每个狼人都闻得出来，草坪上散发出的那股血腥味。

吸血狼把那块地方标记了，它不需要费什么劲就能再次回到那里。

森林的空气里弥漫着水和干枯树叶的味道，上午的球赛时在下雨，现在什么都闻不到。

也难怪这个怪物会选择今天，比肯镇已经两周没下雨了，今晚的森林可以掩盖一切气味。

而充满了社会群体气息和人类气味的他们，在森林里反而成为了在明处的一方。

事实证明Doyoung的顾虑是对的，一切发生的很突然，在Yuta停下奔跑说“我完全没闻出什么”的时候，他们三个都听见了充满血腥鼻息的低吼。

“哦操。”Yuta嚷了一声，但他们迅速地做出了反应。

被绑在大腿上的刀具一起抽了出来，对于狼人来讲也有些过于刺激的附子草香味散了出来，而不远处的那个怪物也同样闻到了。

他们三个人背靠背退到了一起，盯着不同的方向去看那个家伙飘忽不定的绿色瞳孔。

“本质上来讲这家伙不还是个狼，你看它的眼睛也只是绿色……”

“小心！”

Doyoung打断了Yuta的抱怨叫了一声，那个东西就像庞大但并不笨重的犀牛一般冲撞了过来。

他们能看清它的长相，尖锐的爪子，牦牛一样高耸的肩胛骨，使嘴唇外翻的两根犬齿，和脖子上厚重的鬃毛。

“妈的，这算什么狼，靠。”

冲击直接撞散了三个人的防御，Johnny就地滚过一圈之后迅速爬了起来，银色的刀子在手里转了一个来回，然后往它的脖子上扎了过去。

吸血狼在把他们三个人分散开之后完全没有去看Doyoung和Johnny，它在原地停留了微乎其微的一秒，然后冲Yuta咆哮着扑了过去。

Johnny差点儿因为它脱离原地而一头栽在地上，看起来有些滑稽，但是迅速站稳了身子，把手里的刀向它扔过去。

篮球打了这么久，这点准度还是有的。

Yuta已经完全狼化了，狼人的尖锐牙齿让他看起来有些面目可憎，但是同样做出反击来更迅速凶狠。

Doyoung跑动着绕在打斗范围的边缘，没有不自量力到替两个Alpha帮倒忙。

自从怪物直冲向Yuta，它的目的就已经很明显了。

“把它往城镇相反的方向带！Johnny！别让它跑进居民区！它要的是Winwin———”

Johnny的刀穿透了它的皮毛没入后腿的肌肉里，当他抓上刀柄的时候，那家伙发出了痛苦的嘶吼，但完全没有减弱力道。

Yuta试着用刀捅它的眼睛，但他们轮流占据着上方，滚在一起厮打，胳膊和胸口被它的爪子撕开伤口，但都在依靠着本能愈合。

这样纠缠下去不是办法，Doyoung的眼睛重新亮起金黄的颜色，扬起了脖子。

第二声狼嚎出现在今天夜里，Doyoung在呼唤Taeyong。

Beta狼对自己的Alpha有很强的召唤性，这是自保和守护狼群成员的本能，而已经开出去几公里远的Taeyong立刻掉头往他们那里赶去。

重型机车的头灯在很远处就能被察觉，当Taeyong叫喊着“躲开！躲开！”直直冲吸血狼撞过去的时候，Yuta翻滚着离开危险区域，但那个大家伙也一样避开了。

空气有一瞬间的静止和凝固，但没有持续很久，因为Taeil把装着附子草弹药的猎枪拿给了Taeyong。

枪支上膛的时候气喘吁吁的怪物很清楚地意识到那是什么，它在下一个瞬间扭头侧着冲入树林，而试图拦截它的Johnny只抓回了自己的小刀。

Doyoung看着它逃跑的方向，已经率先跟了上去。

“白痴！愣着干什么！他妈的追啊！”

“Taeyong，你们绕近道，去Winwin家守着！”

“什么？”Taeyong重新发动他的车子，跟在已经跑出去的Yuta身后，大喊着询问他。

“它的目标是Winwin。”Yuta头也不回地说：“小心点儿。”

“操！”Taeyong只是这样大叫了一声，然后和他们再次分开。

Doyoung在心无旁骛地拼命的跑，Johnny和Yuta甚至比他还要快一些。狼人的身体机能比人类好很多，因此他们没有落下那怪物多远，它脏污的尾巴还在可以看见的距离之内。

Yuta身上的伤口已经没有了什么痕迹，看起来毫发无伤，只是多了些血渍洇在衣服上，现在暂且没有心情去管。

Taeyong在Winwin家之前的一段公路上堵住了怪物的走动，等Doyoung和另外两个Alpha追上时，他和Taeil正举着枪对准了吸血狼丑陋的脑袋，呲着牙发出威胁的咕噜声。

庞然大物在他们靠近的时候立刻转过来防备着，不停地在原地转圈，试图找到一个突破口。他被Johnny和Yuta划出的伤口正在渗血，附子草让愈合的速度变得很慢，看起来一团糟。

“它在变得迟缓，附子草看起来效果不错，我们现在得把它解决掉了。”

“小心点儿它的牙，鬼知道那上面有什么细菌。”Taeyong仍然一丝不苟地举着他的枪，努力不扣动扳机，因为他们已经进入住宅区，随便开枪可不会有什么好事。

Taeil已经有些想吐，因为Taeyong完全没有在乎他的适应能力把重型机车玩成了山地车，但现在可不是吐的时候。

“好吧，我还以为它很难缠，结果也没什么嘛……”

Yuta挠了挠头发试图把全是汗的刘海弄开，抛着手里的刀吸引那家伙的注意，和Johnny悄悄用眼神交流着。

投掷这种事还是他来的比较准。

果不其然，怪物正盯着Yuta手里不断反光的小刀时Johnny迅速把他的那一把再次冲它扔了过去，这一回很精准地扎入了它的大动脉。

受伤的野兽发狂一般吼叫着，趔趄了一下但是没有摔倒，Taeyong和Taeil敏捷地跳开，而Johnny接过Doyoung手里的那一把刀再次对准它。

“腹部。”Doyoung小声说，一边移动着脚步来避免怪物毫无章法地冲撞和挣扎，一边指了指它看起来皮毛较少的肚子。

“见鬼，”Johnny轻松地笑了笑：“我现在看起来像个乱扔蝙蝠飞镖的蝙蝠侠。”

第二把刀在进入吸血狼的皮肤时发出清晰的撕裂皮肉的声音，怪物疼痛又愤怒地吼了一声，但Taeyong下一秒就靠近过去，用枪往它脑袋上来了一下。

“嘿，这样可以了吧？”Taeyong对着重重砸在地上的野兽身躯踢了一脚，确认它真的昏过去了。

“现在我们做什么？”

“没人想给它做标本的，”Doyoung扫视了一圈，大家都浑身泥巴和叶子，散发着不少血味儿，看起来像一群神经病：“处理掉吧，免得让镇上的人看见，会引起恐慌。”

Taeil蹲下去观察吸血狼的伤口和眼球，然后站起来拍了拍手：

“先火化，再填埋，以防它有复活的可能。”

Johnny和Taeyong耸了耸肩说没问题，然后Doyoung扭头看了一眼正在平复呼吸的Yuta：

“去看一眼Winwin，你的值班还没结束。”

“我想是的。”Yuta笑着吹了吹气，在他们试图搬动那个大家伙的时候去Taeyong的后座底下取出自己的外套。

“待会儿见，朋友们。”

“Good luck.”Johnny冲他眨了眨眼。

“你最好先打理一下自己，”Doyoung又提醒道：“小心Winwin吐在你身上。”

“知道了——”Yuta慢悠悠地往住宅区走了过去，看起来有精神得很。

“我赌50，他们今晚上垒。”

Doyoung抱着胳膊看着Taeyong和Johnny开始他们的赌注，脸部抽搐了一下，走过去帮他们抬起怪物血流不止的身体。

“停停吧，赌博对你们没好处。”

“Hey！你不可以破坏我们仅剩的娱乐活动！”Taeyong抱怨道，但被Doyoung瞪了一眼。

“能抓紧时间处理手头的东西吗，兄弟们？”

“我们得在天亮之前把它烧光。”

Johnny只是故意笑起来，大声说：

“好的，长官！”

 

【Winwin】

听到第二次敲窗户的声音时Winwin正在用电脑看神秘博士，他扭过头，Yuta冲他挥了挥手，但看起来完全不像几个小时之前那么干净。

他走过去打开窗户，但没有退开，撑在旋钮上盯着Yuta看了看，然后皱着眉头。

“你闻起来相当臭，我甚至想吐。”他直接说道，而Yuta因此笑了起来。

“我想是的，”Yuta把手搭在窗户的边缘：“向他眨了眨眼：“我刚刚来的时候，Doyoung也这么警告我。”

“你去干什么了？”Winwin看着他，灯光从他的背后透过来，让他的五官显得更加清晰。

“Well，说来话长，我现在能进去吗？如果你不介意，我想我还要借用你的浴室洗个澡。”

Yuta试图钻进来，但Winwin没让他得逞。

“晚上没热水。”Winwin简短地说，同时对自己感到惊讶。

这有些奇怪，Yuta闻起来和之前家门口的血腥味如出一辙，但他并不觉得反胃或是难受，也不感到恐惧。

“我对水温没有要求。”

“那可以，随你的便。”Winwin侧过身子，但这回又是Yuta没有自愿进来。

“有些好笑——但是，嘿，你不觉得，”Yuta蜷缩在窗户外面，膝盖撑着他的边框，冲Winwin温柔地笑了笑：“这有点儿像罗密欧与朱丽叶。”

Winwin嗤了一声然后笑着盯着他，抱着自己的胳膊重新转过身来和他面对面。

“那你想做什么？”

Yuta伸出了他的手，虽然也看起来脏兮兮的。

“如果你愿意的话，我的美人儿。给我一个吻吧。”

Winwin轻轻拍了一下他的手心，但没有拒绝，并且靠了过去，贴上了他的嘴唇。

“啰嗦。”

他只是笑着说。

 

-TBC-

 

 

*  
The Vampire Beast of Bledenboro，来自美国东部的恐怖传说，有兴趣的姑娘们可以去看看😝对于它的资料本文稍有改变，不完全遵照民间传说，请不要骂我。


End file.
